


hand in glove

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [7]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, PWP, oldass prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's the glove from my old costume, of course. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand in glove

**Author's Note:**

> Story has nothing to do with the song of the same title, but hey, whattaya gonna do?  
> This was another old prompt I decided to fill, the prompt being Sally giving someone a handjob while wearing her silk glove.

“But how come ya wanna put a glove on?” Eddie asked. “I mean, why now, anyway? S'not like you haven't touched me before, you know.” He snickered, wearing a smug expression.

Sally sighed and rolled her eyes. She and Eddie had been seeing each other secretly for a few weeks, with him sneaking in whenever her husband was away. Today, she had told him she wanted to do something new, but he did not seem to understand her reasoning for it.

“Not just any glove,” she said. “It's the glove from my old costume, of course. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

He shuddered from pleasure at the thought. “Oh, yeah.”

“And, really, I can put on the whole thing, if you want me to. I bet you do, huh?” He nodded and she laughed. “That's a given, I guess. But you know I wear a glove on my right hand, and you know that glove is made of silk.”

“So what?” he asked. “I still don't get why ya gotta wear it while you jerk me off.”

“Because silk feels _good_ , Eddie,” she huffed. “Honestly, don't you know anything?”

He laughed off her remark, but she knew that it probably stung him a bit. Eddie didn't like to show weakness, but that didn't stop her from figuring out that he had one hell of a weakness for her. She found it incredibly ironic that she would have so much power of this particular man.

“People like the touch of silk,” she went on. “And I bet it feels damn good down there when it's on someone's hand, and that's something I've wondered about for a long time. Now I finally got a guy that I can try it on, so I was hoping we could actually try it.”

“Anything for you, baby.” She couldn't count the number of times he'd said that to her on both hands, but she couldn't deny that she found it just a little bit charming. Eddie had turned out to be much more like a puppy than she would have expected.

“This is a lot more for you than for me,” she replied with another eye roll. “But things have been good with you, so I wanted to do a little something for you.”

He looked and sounded way too touched when he said, “Really? Well, thanks, Sal.” It was getting harder to ignore the way his treatment of her had changed over time and how he looked at her with that pathetic devotion that she knew could only mean one thing.

Shaking her head, forcing herself to ignore this just a little bit longer, she said, “Well, let's get on with it,” and began to undress, going for where she kept her old costume and putting it on in the bathroom. When she emerged, the Silk Spectre once more, though it was more tight than she remembered, Eddie gawked at her and didn't seem to notice that it didn't fit as well as it once had.

He was already out of his clothes and he was already hard and waiting for her, so she sat beside him on the bed and gave him a long kiss that he moaned hungrily into. For all his faults, Eddie had a passion that she'd never been able to find in anyone before, and he always made her feel wanted and beautiful, like she was still the most desirable woman in the world. To him, she supposed, she was.

Breaking the kiss, she wrapped her hand around his cock and he shivered, releasing a low moan. She could feel the heat through her glove, the warm pulsing of his arousal as she gripped him. It had been a while since she had just touched him like, much preferring having him fuck her, but as she had said, she wanted to do something for him. He was good at what he did, and he made her feel good and was always willing to do whatever she asked of him. Doing something just for him like this was the least she could do, but he would see it as more than enough even if she could never give him what he really wanted from her.

“That's good,” he moaned, “that's real good. Just like you said, it feels different, like...” He trailed off, groaning, overwhelmed by sensation. Just as she had suspected, this felt better to him than her normal touch, and she worked her hand up and down, picking up speed and tightening her grip a bit more, just the way she knew he liked. He never minded when she got a little rough with him, and he bit his lip and cried out, throwing his head back.

The physical pleasure was one-sided, but she still got a thrill out of seeing him this way and knowing that she was the one responsible for it. She had always loved the power she had over men and no one made that power more evident than Eddie. He bucked his hips, thrusting into her hand, grunting and panting as he struggled toward his release. Sally let him take over movement, but held him as tight as she could without hurting him and the friction drove him wild.

Eddie dissolved under her touch, lost in the moment and a slave to the pleasure that only she could provide him, and that thought aroused her enough that she knew she would ask him to do something for her after this and she knew that he would be all too willing. But for now, she helped him along, bringing him to the edge and then coaxing him beyond it.

When his voice cut out for a moment, when all she could hear from him where sharp gasps, she knew she had him there, and she even let him come all over her glove, having already resigned herself to the fact that she would have to wash her costume. And Eddie was left breathless as he recovered, dazed and content, and if this was all she could give him in return for all he did for her, he didn't seem to have any complaints.

 


End file.
